The Rise of Nemesis OpThomas Prime/"We Will Stand for Cybertron"
This is how the Rise of Nemesis OpThomas Prime/"We Will Stand for Cybertron" goes in Crash's and Ryan's Adventures of Thomas and Friends: The Great Race. Ryan F-Freeman: himself Okay, this is the last event. Get through it, prove your not a bunch of cheaters and apologize afterwards. Crash Bandicoot: I don't feel like doing this show anymore, what about you, Human Fluttershy? Human Fluttershy: Yeah, me neither. Evil Ryan: Guys! We just got lucky. Princess Twilight is back from the dead to appear in this. Human Rainbow Dash: We know already! And we ''have ''to do it. This is the last event. Bertram T. Monkey: And did Megatron come with Thomas? all nod Sci-Ryan: I kinda feel bad about what I said to Thomas. Evil Anna: No you didn't, my boyfriend. What's the matter? Sci-Ryan: I kinda sorta yelled at Thomas a bit and I regret it now. Evil Ryan: What did you tell Thomas, Sci-Ryan? Sci-Ryan: I told him he was messing with things he doesn't understand when he wasn't. Ryan F-Freeman: I'll help you make amends for Thomas, Sci-Ryan. Me, you, Sci-Twi, Gloriosa, and Sunset will make Thomas feel better and get him and Twilight back together. Sci-Ryan: Yeah. Gloriosa Daisy You think you can help me, Gaia? nods Evil Ryan: Oh. The geodes. I kept them safe from Rothbart for ya. the geodes to Gloriosa You think you can handle it? Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Sci-Ryan: Wait. I know what she's going to say. Gloriosa's voice Oh. I got this. And I am going to use it to stop Thomas. I just need more power! Gloriosa Daisy: Yeah. Emmet: Awesome. Thomas is nervous Thomas: Megatron. I don't want to make the same mistake like my human counterpart did. Megatron: That won't happen. I won't let it. Thomas: Looks like weird stuff happing here. Twilight thinks I've got a new girlfriend, Ryvine makes his own amulet and now, a friend of Xemnas joined Vinnie's team. Megatron: Xemnas? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He's the Organization 13's leader. Got it memorized, Megatron? X-E-M-N-A-S. Megatron: And who is his friend? Crash Bandicoot (EG): The friend of Xenmas is called Vixyner. Thomas: Vixyner? Crash Bandicoot (EG): He's the one who joined Vinnie's team. Thomas: So. While Ranyx might be Ryan's Nobody. Then Vixyner must be... Megatron: Ryvine's Nobody. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Ryvine has a Nobody? nods. Vinnie and his team are having a chat Vixyner: I know I'm asking you to beat a team that isn't playing fair, but Sodor must be made to understand that even with Cybernetic Energy at their disposal, beating international engines is simply not an option. Vinnie: But what if they sprout robot bodies again? Xemnas: And do you think they get pony ears? Ryvine Sparkle: Wow. He's good. Vixyner: A nice question Vinnie asked, Xemnas. Ryvine and I believe now that this team of Vinnie's can fight fire with fire. Thomas Xemnas, Vinnie and I see what you can do, OpThomas Prime. Having magical energy from Cybertron is cool and all, but, have you ever think about releasing it? Thomas: But, I don't even understand how it works or what it will do. Vixyner: But, you like to, if you want to please your little pony friend. Since our opponents have been using magic then Vinnie thinks that we should do the same. Unless, you have lost your interest in being really useful. And to think... I think there is more knowledge packed in you and Ryvine's invention then Organization 13 or the Decepticons can offer. Crash Bandicoot (EG): Who are you talking to my train friend, Ryvine. Odette will never marry Rothbart. Vixyner: We realize that you've always been an outcast~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): NO!!! Avert your ears, Megatron! Avert your ears! Megatron: off his audio receptors Ryvine Sparkle: It's not everyone on Earth who likes to think~ Rothbart: To find a legend just like you~ Jestro: We've had one or maybe two~ Sonic Sprinter: But the good ones disappear before we blink~ International Engines: (Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha, oh-oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Sonic Sprinter: Now we understand you have your reservations~ Crash Fire: Whoa-ah~ Twivine Sparkle: It's hard to have a brain as large as yours~ Grizzle: Oh-oh-oh-oh~ Ryvine Sparkle: But if we don't win this game~ Rothbart: Well, I think we've made it plain~ Vixyner and Xemnas: What will happen if Vinnie has the loosing scores~ International Engines: (Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha, oh-oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If he loses, then you're to blame~ They all have used it~ Maybe abused it~ Ryalight Glimmer: So then why can't you do the same?~ International Engines: (Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha, oh-oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Sonic Sprinter: Call it power, call it magic~ Rothbart: If he loses, it will be tragic~ Ryvine and Twivine: More important, is the knowledge he'll have lost~ Vixyner: A chance like this won't come again~ Larxene: You'll regret not giving in~ Ryvine and Rothbart: Isn't understanding magic worth the cost?~ International Engines: (Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha, oh-oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ We're not friends here after all~ Our only interest~ Vixyner: In this business~ Sonic Sprinter and International Engines: Is seeing (The Autobots, Ryan and friends) the Sodorian engines fall~ International Engines: (Oh-oh, wha-oh-wha, oh-oh, wha-oh-wha)~ Vinnie: What I'm suggesting's very simple~ Vixyner: And since its win-win on all scores~ Fracture: You only want to learn about the magic that you have stored~ Kaos: And as for me and all the villains~ Darla Dimple: We only want what we deserve~ Ryvine and Rothbart: That our army will clinch the win and our...~ Ryvine, Rothbart, Vixyner and Xemnas: Legacy will endure!~ International Engines: Unleash the magic, unleash the magic~ If he loses, then it's a crime~ But he can win it~ If you begin it~ It's up to you to not fail this time~ Male international engines: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Ryvine and Rothbart: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ The Evil Twins: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas: Imagine all I'll learn by setting it free~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): Thomas! STOP! My brother Derek could help me. Ryvine and Rothbart: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Nightmare Moon: Unleash the magic free the magic now~ Thomas: Now winning this show depends on me~ Crash Bandicoot (EG): SLOW DOWN!! Boy. Now I sound like Puffin. Princess Malucia: Unleash the magic, free the magic now~ Thomas: And what doors might open if I try to use it~ Clyde Bandicoot: What's going on? Thomas: But the magic's what I really want to see~ Rothbart: The plan is coming to a reality, just like we vision it. and the others hears singing and Ryan runs to try to stop Thomas Villains and international engines: Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Unleash the magic, free the magic~ Ryan F-Freeman: Thomas! No! Odette: Don't do it! Evil Ryan: Not your spark chamber! You do not know what it will do!! [ Category:Scenes Category:Transcripts Category:Transformersprimfan Category:Ryantransformer